User talk:155.4.135.92
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the Joe page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Icysugarspike (talk) 03:56, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Editing Bro. Can I ask For some Help Editing Non-Human Characters? Thanks For respond. From User Talk:Quezon-rubenio Ruben Jr. I do what I can to help.-- 13:28, September 27, 2017 (UTC) User:155.4.135.92 Yes I'm Sorry For My Mistake That I'll Edit The page Wrong Can you Forgive Me?? just Leave me A Message To User:Princess Ling Xiaoyu 1551 Thanks very much.Just Leave me a message I'll Ask A Question Did You Know User:Quezon-rubenio Ruben Jr. Leave me A message Its alright. You can also try asking the admin here for help with editing.-- 03:54, September 28, 2017 (UTC) User:155.4.135.92 Respect Asking You Let Help Each Other To Editing Articles Just Respond my message,Sorry For disturbing you.. Have a Nice day Bro. User:Quezon-rubenio Ruben Jr. HI User:155.4.135.92 What Happen Also Incomplete section? Just Leave Me a Message To user:Quezon-Rubenio Ruben Jr. Thanks,Have a Nice Day User:155.4.135.92 I'm Sorry For The Incomplete section I Can't Back The Edits For this Page. Thanks.. User:Quezon-Rubenio Ruben Jr. User:155.4.135.92 Okay,Understood. User:155.4.135.92 I Remove it Page Incomplete Section. Ok. HI,User:155.4.135.92,Sorry I Was Not Reply You fast,Yesterday 'Cause I'm Busy. Very big Busy,Please You Understand...So What's That..About That. User:155.4.135.92,It's About A Template. Hi,User:155.4.135.92,I'll Dearest Coming To You That I'll Rename Nemesis To Nemesis(T-Type) What Did You Think Just Leave Me a Message --Thanks-- HI,User:155.4.135.92,IT's Alright to me Besides I was Try My Best..I'll Understand it,We Are Friends And Partner Right Bro???,Let's Help Each Other To Edit Other Articles User:155.4.135.92, Thank you for understanding my Edit.So Next Time I'll Say It To You.. A Quick Response Greetings 155.4.135.92 user. This is PsychicForceStarGladiator86 speaking to you from within this message. I've recently gotten your past message to me about the pathetic and immature troll user ChrisCmon and I can safely say and assure to you that The QLord from the Street Fighter wiki has already reported to VSTF about ChrisCmon, so it's only a matter of time before ChrisCmon himself is permanently banned from the website itself. However, if things don't go the way as we expect it to be, I'll personally report himself myself in the near future so that I can ensure and see to it that he doesn't cause any more unexpected and unwanted problems for the site itself. Also, I have to say and admit that I'm quite very impressed with your own work from within the websites of both Capcom and Street Fighter, so keep up the good work my noble and valiant friend. Also, I suggest that you create a profile of your own so that you can get to be much-known and recognized from within due time itself. Until then, take care 155.4.135.92 user. PsychicForceStarGladiator86 (talk) 20:03, August 2, 2018 (UTC) RE: Delete template My bad, it looked like vandalism but I guess it wasn't. Regarding that user, I can't block them since I don't have the necessary user rights. You could report them to the VSTF though.